Scarlett Letter
by RedHouse
Summary: One of the Cullen Boy's had fathered a child while still human, before the mother could tell him he was a father, he went missing and was never to be seen again. This is the story of a girl searching for her father and the troubles she goes through.
1. The Letter

**This is our newest FanFiction called 'Scarlett Letter' and it is about a girl searching for her long lost father and the challenges she faces trying to get to him. And this search all started with a letter. A Scarlett Letter.**

**We do not own anything twilight, so all rights are to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

My Grandmother Josephine had given me two Journals on her death bed, each holding a hand written letter. One was from her and the other was from my mother, who died when I was only five years of age. It has taken me weeks to finally get up enough courage to read them, but I have to know what is inside of them.

_My Dearest Scarlett,_

_If you are reading this my love, then I have perished before I had a chance to explain anything to you. There is only one way to explain all of this to you without missing any important details, and that is to start from the beginning._

_Your father had been the apple-of-my-eye ever since we were young and was also considered the town's leading 'Bad-Boy' to which made him all the more desirable. His name was Emmett James McCarty, son of Henry and Josephine McCarty. He had the curliest of black hair I had ever seen and the cutest dimples. He had courted me in my younger years but I broke off our engagement, after my father found out of his infidelity. _

_I vowed to never speak to him again but I broke that promise on Tuesday, August 17th, 1935, the day to which you were conceived. That day was also my twentieth birthday, so a couple of my closest friends had decided to take me out to the local dance hall. I had spent the night dancing and laughing amongst my friends until I was asked to dance by the most unlikely of men. Your father._

_We danced together until the hall was closed for the night and the gentleman he was, offered to walk me home. Somehow on the walk back he got me to confess I still loved him, which I did at the time. From there he offered to take me back to his home and well that is all I'm going to say about that._

_It had been two months since your father and I spent the night together, that I found out I was pregnant with you, my love. I planned to tell Emmett the second I got home from the doctor's office, but when I had made it over to his house his mother, Josephine, said he was out hunting for the day and would be back by dinner._

_I was so excited to tell him the joyful news about us having a child together and becoming parents, but my excitement could not last long because Emmett never did return home that day. Josephine had called me over to tell me they found his gun and shreds of his cloths in a pool of his own blood. It hurt so much to know that you would grow up without a father to look up to and that he would never know he had a beautiful daughter._

_Josephine offer to help raise her sons' child with me because I could not do it alone. She has cared for us ever since that day that I could not possibly forget._

_When you were young and would ask where your father is, we would always tell you that he left Gatlinburg, Tennessee and never came back. This in some ways is very true, but that conversation is for another day. Your Grandmother Josephine, has a letter just like this one ready for you when she parishes as well._

_You have brought so much love and happiness into my life and without you; I do not know how my life could have ever been so complete. Thank you for all of you love my child and I will miss you terribly, but do not be sad that I have died because I will always be there for you Scarlett._

_With mountains of love,_

_Your Mother Evelyn._

I knew my life would never be the same after I read her letter.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed our first chapter of our new FanFic 'Scarlett Letter'  
please support us by reviewing :)**

xoxo Khloe&Violet

and if you haven't already done so please check out out other stories 'Lunar Eclipse' and 'Renesmee's Diary' and **review :)**


	2. The Last Letter

**Here is Chapter 2 of 'Scarlett Letter' enjoy :)**

* * *

I folded the letter my mother wrote for me and put it back in the envelope it came in, unsure of what to make of it. _Why had she never told me that my father was killed? And why had she finally chosen to tell me his name? _So many questions I needed answered but there was no one to ask, well no one alive that is.

I walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed the second letter Grandma Josephine had left for me. This time I knew all my questions would be answered.

~~o.0.o~~

_Scarlett,_

_I know you must have many questions after reading your mothers letter and I am sorry I cannot be there in person to answer them, so I am writing this letter to you in hopes that I may be of some help._

_Your father was the only child I ever had, and once I heard all the details of his death, I knew something was off. All the police ever found was a pool of his blood and his gun, but if a bear had killed him, where was his body? Where were his bones? Because surely a bear would not have eaten every part of him. It had suddenly become clear to me that my son was still out there. I had spent years looking for clues to where he was but I always came up short. But last year before I fell ill, I had finally found what I was looking for. Proof he was still alive._

_In a nearby town called Appalachia, Virginia I had found a marriage record of Emmett James McCarty and Rosalie Lillian Hale. This reassured me he was still alive, but something still stumps me to this day. Why had he run away? Had he staged his own death? How could he do this to me and your mother? _

_I am telling you all of this now in hopes that you understand why we never gave you any details into Emmett's death or disappearance. Attached to this letter is a copy of the marriage record and a key to the cabinet in my room. If you choose to continue the search for your father then there is money and supplies in there for you._

_If you ever do find Emmett then I ask you to give him a letter that I have left in the cabinet and tell him I love him no matter what he has done._

_I wish you all the best in life my love, and I am sorry to leave you alone in this world without a proper guardian._

_Love now and always,_

_Josephine_

~~o.0.o~~

I thought I would have felt relieved after reading Grandmother Josephine's letter but instead I felt enraged._ How could he leave my mother and marry another woman? Did he leave because he knew she was pregnant?_

Whatever his reasons were for leaving, there was one thing I knew that had to be done.

I grabbed the key from the bottom of the envelope as I raced into my grandmother's room. Once I had found the right cabinet, I fumbled with the key and finally unlocked the door. Inside was a brown leather backpack filled with enough money to last me a year of searching for Emmett.

I had up my mind that I would start my search tomorrow after I got all of my belongings together and had one last sleep in my bed. As I lay in bed I thought of all the things I was going to miss, _My house, My friends, My family, My job, My life. _

My life was full of so many opportunities, so many things that I was now leaving behind to find the person who gave me life. My father.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter :) and don't worry this chapter is the last with a letter for now because Scarlett is leaving to look for Emmett now . . .  
****AND please support us by reviewing!**

xoxo Khloe&Violet

and if you haven't already done so please check out out other stories 'Lunar Eclipse' and 'Renesmee's Diary' and **review :)**


	3. Appalachia, Virginia

**We apologize for the long delay, but we hope you like our newest chapter of Scarlett's Letter.**

***ALSO PLEASE NOTE* this part of the story takes place in 1954, and Scarlett is 18 year-old, since she was born in April 1936 :)**

* * *

As I awoke from a goodnight's sleep, a strange feeling came over me and I was as if the previous day had been nothing more then a vivid dream, but I came back to reality when I reached over a mound of pillows and turned on my lamp, to which illuminated my bedroom, and saw the two letters and the brown back-pack my Grandmother Josephine had left for me.

_So this is really happening, I am going to search for my father._

But as I started to think of the journey I would make, it dawned on me that it would be very difficult, and not to mention dangerous. I would have to seek help in finding out what really happened to my father, and there is only one person I could think of that I can trust and rely on to help me through this. And that someone would be my best friend, Adrian Anderson.

~~o.0.o~~

I ran around the house, grabbing all of my most important belongings and stuffed them into the backpack that contained the journals, the letters and the money Gran had left me. Once the bag was so full it was almost impossible to close; I laced my boots, put my jacket on, grabbed the bag and walked out of the house without looking back and headed straight toward Adrian's house.

As I walked along the path between our two homes, I started to realize I had not planned how I would ask him or if he would even agree to accompany me. _What if he said no? Then what would I do! Could I do this alone? _ But there was no more time left to panic because before I knew it I was standing on the Anderson's front porch, knocking on the door.

To my surprise it was his mother, Helena Anderson, who greeted me. "Scarlett, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson. I was wondering if I could have a word with Adrian?"

"Oh of course dear, he is just out back but he should be finished in a few moments." Helena said as she motioned for me to come inside.

Their home was always so well kept; it was as if every time a speck of dust appeared, Mrs. Anderson was there to sweep it away.

"Lemonade?" she offered. But I knew well enough not to try her refreshments, so I simply nodded my head no, and continued to wait for Adrian.

~~o.0.o~~

After a thrilling conversation about tea-pots with Mrs. Anderson, Adrian came waltzing through the back door, with a bundle of freshly picked flowers, to which he gave to his mother to put into one of their many crystal vases. As Helena scurried out of the room, I ran over to him and gave him a much-needed hug.

"So much has changed since I last saw you." I told him as he let me go from his firm grasp.

"Let's go for a walk." He said smiling as he held open the door for me.

As we made our way down the streets of our small town, it became harder and harder to tell him about my father and what I was planning to do. _There is only one-way, show him. _I stopped walking, took my bag off my back and placed it beside an old oak tree.

"I finally read the letters Grandmother Josephine left me…" I started as I pulled the letters out of the bag to show him. I told him all about how my father's body had never been found and how Gran had found a marriage record of him after he had gone missing. But now comes the hard part.

"… I plan on searching for him. I have to know what happened to him, if he had known my mother had been pregnant at the time or if he left and never knew." I said.

"Scar, is this a smart thing to do? Go searching for a man who never knew you or never wanted to. I don't think I can just let you go alone." He said becoming surprisingly worried.

"That's why I'm here, Adrian. You are the only person I can trust to help me find him. That and you are my closet friend." I said, as I looked him in the eyes.

"It's settled then. I will come with you!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure? I mean what would Helena think of you running of with me to help me find my supposedly dead father?" I questioned jokingly, as he began to chuckle.

"She will live, I suppose," he paused and gave me a funny look "where are we headed anyways?"

I handed him the marriage record of Emmett James McCarty and Rosalie Lillian Hale and said "Appalachia, Virginia."

I waited for him outside his house as he packed a bag of this things, wondering is this could all be real. When he was finished we hoped into his blue Chevy pick-up and made our way to the place where my father had been spotted last. A place where answers were waiting for us.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter :) their journey starts in the next chapter, we wonder what they will find out about her father?  
****AND please support us by reviewing!**

xoxo Khloe&Violet

and if you haven't already done so please check out out other stories 'Lunar Eclipse' and 'Renesmee's Diary' and **review :)**


End file.
